<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Joker(2019)】Good Joker,Bad Joke.好小丑，烂笑话（双丑/花鸟） by MelancholyVivian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840269">【Joker(2019)】Good Joker,Bad Joke.好小丑，烂笑话（双丑/花鸟）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian'>MelancholyVivian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Joker（2019）</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:13:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyVivian/pseuds/MelancholyVivian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(备份）<br/>概要：小丑帮新成员追求他们的漂亮老大。<br/>注.是愚人节的礼物🤡</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Fleck &amp; Joker (DCU), Arthur Fleck/Jack (TDK 2008), Arthur Fleck/Joker (TDK 2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Joker(2019)】Good Joker,Bad Joke.好小丑，烂笑话（双丑/花鸟）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>赶在尾巴脑子一热码出来的，写得不好别打我呜哇哇（迅速爬开</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>他不常做这事儿——跟踪。</p><p>Jack绕过了一个又一个街道，差点在下一个路口一脚摔下去，摇着发抖的肩膀看路标，Jack才知道——那里通向哥谭下东区。</p><p>前方路面几乎垂直，尽头是一个比Jack眼窝还深陷的洞穴。而他的老大，Joker，刚刚消失在了那里。</p><p>这位没有真名的年轻人、一个嘴角破裂的怪胎、初来乍到的城市破坏者，正在费尽心思，跟踪自己晚上的指挥者。</p><p>可惜窘迫感瞬间代替了喜悦——Jack跟丢了。</p><p>2.</p><p>失落地往回走，Jack抓乱自己绿色的长发，他很疯狂，有着说不明白的过往，记忆和理智一起四分五裂在风中，又被另一阵风吹走，连碎屑也找不到了。</p><p>Jack第一次看到站在警车车顶上跳舞的Joker时，心脏部位却突然被胶水粘了起来。他踹了边上人一脚，抢过地上的面具，做完胜利的鬼脸后，也挤到人群里欢呼起来，他大笑、大叫、想到什么歌就唱出口，忘记了脸上的伤疤和过往。</p><p>被围在中心的男人扭动娇软的腰肢，除了绿色衬衫，西装和马甲的扣子全部打开了，衣角绕着他，缠住人群的视线，但他毫不在乎，冲低头能见的每一个人笑，血迹和颜料在他脸上闪着光，比远处的火光和警车的亮灯还要耀眼。</p><p>Jack无法忘记那一刻——Joker的笑容停留到了他脚下，一只很细很软的手朝Jack伸了过来，示意扶自己下去。但Jack没能及时接过，边上一个高个子把他抱了下来。</p><p>他呆站在原地，耳边环绕着Joker的笑声和持续不断的叫嚷，但这些声音都不属于Jack。他恨那个高个儿，也恨Joker没有等待自己伸手，于是愤怒的男孩回到家，把自己丢到床上，颠来倒去，被子被他甩到床边，差点飞出窗口。</p><p>在此刻的街角，他看着和黑色融为一体的红色背影，心又突然碎开了。</p><p>年轻人激荡着荷尔蒙的情感世界就是这样莫名其妙。</p><p>失落的疤脸跟踪者往回走时，在橱柜里看到一幅紫色手套，他叫了一声翻牌打烊的老板，示意要买下那副手套。</p><p>留着棕色胡子的老板死命扣住牌子的绳索。他的表情——Jack很熟悉，又在为自己脸上的伤疤而惊恐，不耐烦的年轻人从口袋里掏出沾着血迹的钱，对折了一下，把血迹隐藏到了反面。指了指那副手套。</p><p>商店的灯还没有关，玻璃柜里亮眼的光照亮一行字：</p><p>“For April Fool’s Day: Deal of the day!”</p><p>购买环节一切都很顺利，除了老板不愿意收钱、除了Jack掏出刀逼着对方把钱拿走、除了Jack临走前突然又把刀抵到老板脖颈上，只是为了吓一吓对方外，一切都很顺利，老板没有死。</p><p>今晚活着，但明天不好说。</p><p>2.</p><p>如果你要问，Jack为什么要跟踪Joker？或者Joker是谁？</p><p>那你就问错人了。</p><p>我不知道。</p><p>在此之前唯一知道答案的是Jack手里的小丑面具，Jack带着它从城市角落里窜出，跟着红衣服的领导逼停卡车，围堵GCPD支援的车辆。但戴上手套后一切都结束了，Jack现在要扔掉这副面具。</p><p>今晚之后，唯一的知情者是新来的紫色手套。</p><p>Jack把面具丢进垃圾桶时一点怀念的意思都没有，即便他先前还对着面具小声嘀咕，沉重地告诫面具——待会儿在垃圾桶里时，如果香蕉皮打它，它一定要打回去。</p><p>关于这一系列行为的背后原因，紫色手套很清楚，他的主人不想淹没在一群小丑面具里，Jack，带着伤疤的Jack，本就有一副小丑面具了，他不需要另一幅面具。</p><p>他会和Joker一样，穿着显眼的衣服，做足腔调，而不是带着千篇一律的疯狂和周围人分不清你我她他。</p><p>Arthur想要被人看见，而Jack想被Arthur看见。</p><p>拿出颜料，Jack对着镜子左脸右脸仔细打量，看了一遍又一遍，他想学着Joker的做法，也把蓝色的小三角、红色的线条勾勒上自己的脸，但他越抹越烦躁，最后愤而把颜料混在了一起，咬着牙，毛刷就这样让黑色留在了Jack眼圈周围。</p><p>“Good Joker！”</p><p>他满意地起身离开。</p><p>3.</p><p>Jack今晚脱离了城市另一边的混乱独自行动，他感谢GCPD，为他送来了好几支枪和手榴弹。</p><p>最后，他对着关在警车后箱的人说：</p><p>“是Joker让我这样干的。”</p><p>他也不知道这话出于何种心理。</p><p>Joker从来不下令——大家都知道。</p><p>他的存在是引发混乱的信号，一种强势刺激物，但Jack自说自话，即使他没能和Joker说上过一个单词，这种行为却让他觉得两个人的关系靠近了不少，好像Joker真的有踮起脚尖贴到他耳朵边让他干了这些。</p><p>走出两步后的Jack突然又掉头打开车后箱盖。</p><p>“你们不会真的信了吧？我宣布，现在哥谭有两个Joker了，明晚见。”</p><p>4.</p><p>今天晚上什么都没发生，昨晚对着GCPD大声挑衅着“明晚见”的Jack爽约了。</p><p>一晚上，从零点之后，Jack都靠在墙上，听着晚风把垃圾袋从东边吹到西边。他还是没能找到Joker的家，一切都看起来像团首尾相连的乱麻，但Jack在路口中央，捡到了对方丢在地上的烟头。</p><p>他陶醉于烟头还未掉落的灰烬，以及烟屁股上的红色唇印。这是一根幸福的香烟，它短暂的一生比Jack和哥谭大部分人都要值得一过。</p><p>Jack低头看得太认真了，他没能注意到黑暗里有一点红光亮起，接着聚焦为一个小红点，飞在空中，越来越远，又突然停住。</p><p>他也想试试吸烟是什么感觉，于是他转身，紫手套抓着烟头在鼻子面前嗅了又嗅，想把Joker的灵魂从里面嗅出来。但什么都没有，只有一只野猫的叫声钻到Jack身体里。</p><p>在下一个路口，Jack突然被一推——他被人摁在了墙上，或者准确点说，是他主动倒在墙上的。Joker睁大的眼睛出现在Jack面前，一把女士小手枪的枪口吻住了Jack的下巴。</p><p>“真热情啊。”</p><p>不是凉的，还有子弹摩擦后的温度。预想中冰凉的触感没有出现，取而代之，Jack觉得下巴要被融穿了。</p><p>随着金属物越来越贴近软腭，Joker的绿眼睛也越来越近，Jack猛吸一口气，甚至可以闻到油料香味，他的思绪游离起来，开始疑惑，为什么自己的颜料就没有香味？是颜料的问题？还是人的问题？</p><p>“你是谁？”</p><p>“你的追求者。”</p><p>追求者——Jack没有用follower，而是含糊不清地吐出了admirer。</p><p>坦白说，Jack的脖子有点酸，他不得不垂着脑袋才能对上胸前人的眼睛。小个子还刻意把一条腿抬到Jack双腿间，膝盖处抵住墙壁，以为这样就能限制住冒犯者。</p><p>“那GCPD也是我的追求者呢……”</p><p>“你要这样想也没错，但他们只会装模作样地举着枪，用最标准的持枪姿势对准你，绝对不会这样——”</p><p>一枚手榴弹的拉环挂在Arthur半缩的无名指上。</p><p>“至少目前为止，你应该没遇到过想和你同归于尽的警察吧。顺带一提，如果你遇到了，也不要急着反驳我——”</p><p>“那很有可能是我——”</p><p>“因为我无处不在……”</p><p>Joker突然大笑起来，但这次——从之前某一刻开始，Arthur再也没有随身携带卡片的习惯，这个坏习惯从他身上剥离了，和以往屈辱的时刻一起剥离掉了。他很少发病，甚至几乎要忘记自己曾被止不住的大笑折磨了三十几年，不过，如果他笑了，而有人投以不满的目光，那他就开枪。</p><p>他也会像Jack这样——跟踪，跟踪那人到一个隐秘的街角，然后扣动扳机，他的枪比他任何一任心理医生都要管用。</p><p>现在，他趴在年轻人结实的胸上笑了好一会儿才回过神，Jack什么都没做，如同不存在，或和身后画着红绿彩料的墙壁合为了一体，只能沉默地站着，除此以外什么都做不了。</p><p>“你怎么不笑了，我刚刚才想到一个不错的笑话。”</p><p>“得了吧，我不想听，一定是个烂笑话，没人比我更了解烂笑话，我的存在就是最烂的笑话。”</p><p>“但你是一个好小丑，我也是一个好小丑，看到我脸上的疤了吗？而且我比你们都敬业，我连睡觉时都不忘微笑。”</p><p>枪口渐渐往外移动，Jack哈着气摸上自己下巴处烫红的口子，看着对方一步步后退，但枪依旧对着自己。</p><p>“愚人节再考虑来和我表白吧，小蠢蛋，说不定我会答应你，再见。”</p><p>5.</p><p>Jack的眼睛外一层黑里一层红，他没有睡觉，而是徘徊在这里，他确信，他离Joker、卸了妆后的Joker家很近，但在这栋楼，他只能看到一个戴着帽子，身着黄色外套、瘦巴巴的男人进出。</p><p>在楼梯的台阶上，Jack弯腰捡起没被踩灭的烟头，侧目端详风中摇晃的黄色背影，似乎和红颜色重合了，不过衣服有点皱，沉重的衣角也没有被风吹起。</p><p>今天的风有点大，但毛衣还没有烘干，Arthur抱着手肘走进商店，他一直很想在深夜到来后，把店里没礼貌的老板干掉，今早他来踩点，但今天老板不在。</p><p>“你好，三元”</p><p>“可这上面写的是六元。”</p><p>“您真守规矩，早上打折，这是早餐时刻的特价。”</p><p>“没听说过的打折，你——”Arthur抬头，他额头的皱纹一下子都浮现出来了，显得很严肃，“有点眼熟。”</p><p>“新活动，老员工。”</p><p>“什么时候结束，有期限吗？”</p><p>“有期限，活动会一直举办到你死为止。”</p><p>“这个笑话真烂，你应该去政府收税。”</p><p>“谢谢，再见。”</p><p>Arthur笑着转身离开了，不同于狰狞的笑，卸掉妆的他还是很谦和，皱纹让他的笑容不太自然，Jack这才意识到，即将四月的哥谭今天真的在往春天爬，头一次，哥谭不是在温度低的冬天和温度高的冬天里做着同样的变化，而是在春夏秋冬、在四季里转动着。</p><p>他的左手插在口袋里，右手握拳拿住纸袋，一点留恋的意思也没有，大概这里每一个细节都深植于他破烂的脑袋里，不需要更多反复的记忆。笑声一直持续着，直到门口叮铃铃的响声都停下了，Jack和店里排队的人也依旧能听到远去的沙哑笑声。</p><p>下一个人，一个弓着背的白人老太太，她把拐杖靠在收银台，慢慢吞吞地取出跨栏里的东西。Jack站着，度过了人生中最为漫长的三秒钟，突然想起了什么，低头拿出一个闹钟，拨动时钟后，放到了台子上。</p><p>“不巧，八点半了，早餐时间结束了。”</p><p>“你胡说，这才七点四十八分。”</p><p>“哈哈，那又怎样？我说几点就几点。”</p><p>一包面包甩到他脸上，果酱洒在了收银台。</p><p>“这个面包还打折，你们有人要吗？”</p><p>Jack用手指把桌上的果酱挑起来，抹到了面包上，夹起面包的两边，讥诮地询问后面排队的人。</p><p>收银台的钱柜和门口都叮咚不停，他决定今天要把这个会叮铃响还装着钱的玩具带回家。</p><p>走到后门时，Jack扔掉了脑袋上的白色帽子和遮挡，一把扯下脸上的口罩，嘴上妆还没有卸掉，下半张脸上惨败透着猩红，另外半张脸只是被淡淡的眉毛点缀，眼神从狠戾到柔和，随心而变。</p><p>地上捆着人，Jack从冰箱里拿出自己的紫手套。</p><p>“明天，明天，我也许还会来，后天也会，大后天我不知道，但欢迎你报警，因为——”</p><p>他转头，有些遗憾地眨眼。</p><p>“对不起，当我没说，我忘了你已经死了……”</p><p>他早就该死了，在脱口而出：“我知道，经常看见他，大笑的怪胎。”时就该死了，甚至在此之前就该死了。</p><p>6.</p><p>从上衣口袋掏出一根铅笔，坐在公园长椅上的Jack蒙头在烟头上画笑脸，他咧着嘴吓跑了一个坐到边上吃冰淇淋的男孩。</p><p>这是他捡到的第三十根烟了，Jack疑惑，Joker为什么现在还没躺在医院里。</p><p>他扔烟头时从来都不踩灭。</p><p>有一次，Jack从地上捡起来时，鬼使神差地把烟头烫上自己手背，然后是嘴角的伤疤，最后他试着把燃烧的烟头触碰下巴——就是那晚被手枪抵住的地方。</p><p>但火星已经萎靡了，不再有痛感。</p><p>Joker的出现没有规律，黄色外套有。Jack每天都在长椅上坐着，等对方睡眼惺忪地走出楼道，他则侧身离开，大步跨上楼梯站到对方家门口，把画上笑脸的烟头塞进门锁，牙齿拉掉手套后，口袋里掏出的回形针撬开形同虚设的门锁，再戴上手套打开门。</p><p>这事儿Jack一连干了好几天。</p><p>但每次只是站到门口，扫一下里面的摆设，他会看到挂在门口衣架上的红西装，还有竖立着冒气的熨斗，看一眼，就离开。毕竟晚上，他还会和自己的老大见面很多次，但他在那天被Joker发现后，又重新带回了小丑面具，他藏在小丑帮里，冲上前帮Joker点烟，为了什么呢，大概只是想听对方说一句：</p><p>“谢谢。”</p><p>他自以为和其他成员混为一体，即使他的紫色手套显眼至极。摁下打火机的大拇指、紫色线头翻出的大拇指，那天差点把挂在Arthur无名指上的手榴弹往下拉的大拇指，显眼至极。</p><p>今天Jack开门时发现门缝掉落了一张字条：</p><p>“Fool，为什么要费力撬门呢？从来没锁过，不过离开时请把门口的地毯摆正。”</p><p>Jack心虚了，他把踏进去的半只脚又收回，亲吻纸上最后画着的笑脸，和边上走出来的邻居打了招呼。</p><p>可以肯定的是，Jack的笑脸是这位邻居此生能看到最热烈的笑脸，疤痕延续嘴巴的欢乐，一直延伸、延伸到颧骨。</p><p>7.</p><p>Jack也有一些小爱好，比如做手工。</p><p>这颗差点引爆的手榴弹在他手里转了好几个圈，从台上拿起，又放下，螺丝刀刺进它的身体，又出来。Jack给手榴弹抹上了化妆用的颜料，他突然又想到了一个新主意，也许四月十二日，复活节那天，他知道该给GCPD送什么样的彩蛋了。</p><p>“他们可以，新年和复活节一起过……”他自言自语。</p><p>8.</p><p>夜晚。愚人节的夜晚。</p><p>Jack立在在撞在卡车上的警车前，车里的囚犯正在大笑。但Jack执拗地看了好几遍车牌号，小声咕哝。</p><p>是的，是的，又是上次被他绑进车后箱的那两个警察，Jack并没有感叹“城市真小”这种老生常谈的烂话，他只是很小声的问自己：：</p><p>“所以他们居然活到了今天吗？活到了四月一号，真好，真不容易！”</p><p>戴着手铐的Joker被Jack从警车后座抱出来时怒气冲冲，他的愤怒在白色妆容的加持下毫无力度，但他吐出了一口很重的烟，直接冲到Jack的脸上，一点也不偏离，烟圈径直撞了上去。</p><p>“把我放下来，这次别想威胁我。”</p><p>双脚回到地面，Arthur又回到了那晚，瞪大眼睛，额头的血滑过他的睫毛，迫使他眨了一下眼，但他无法抬手去抹。Arthur拉开手铐，让铁链发出激荡的碰撞声，佯装出要把Jack勒死的动作趋势。同样的，Jack又悄悄拿出手榴弹。</p><p>“是你叫我愚人节来的，记得吗？”</p><p>Joker还记得那晚自己说的话吗？看他的脸，他应该记得，但他又不太希望对方也记着。</p><p>“我不仅记得，我还记得有人像个小傻瓜一样，撬没锁上的锁、卖过期面包、抢别人的打火机来给我点烟……”</p><p>他拉下了手榴弹的拉环。</p><p>一点也不懊悔，表情像一只小巧、美丽但危险的动物，牙齿紧绷，酝酿着要把毒液灌到面前人的眼睛里去。</p><p>手榴弹的搭扣就这样离开了圆滚滚的躯体。</p><p>远处有车笛声，Jack刚刚故意把GCPD和小丑帮引到了桥的那边，乱哄哄的城市浓缩成一座拥挤的桥，在Jack和Joker身后聆听这个天大的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>——————————<br/>
Ha！Ha！April Fool！</p><p>9.</p><p>Joker闭上眼，预想的爆裂声、如胶卷一般展开的记忆并没有如期而至。</p><p>他的睫毛扑闪扑闪，咬着快熄灭的烟头，盯着自己张开的手心，手榴弹的拉环稳稳当当地扣在无名指上，Jack手里拿着手榴弹，他就像马戏团里的小丑，满不在乎地把手榴弹抛到空中，又张手接住，为的只是把唯一的观众逗乐。</p><p>“不是说要同归于尽吗？你骗我？”</p><p>“不然呢？今天可是愚人节。”</p><p>钟点敲响，12点过去了，二号挤走了四月的头一天，哥谭不可遏制地往另一天奔赴。</p><p>Jack又把手伸进口袋，掏出一个回形针、一支铅笔，还有几根小丑面具上掉落的绿色假发，他仔细翻找，拎出一串钥匙扔给Joker。</p><p>“愚人节过去了！Tomorrow is another day.”</p><p>这次他从大衣袋里拿出另一个手榴弹，拉下后，扔到飞奔来的警车上，红蓝相间的灯光与红色的火光正面冲突起来。</p><p>Joker看着他，钟声又敲响了，是的，愚人节过去了。他纤弱的手腕曲折起来，在响声里打开了手铐，可他又看了一遍自己的手，没有把圈在手指头上的拉环拿掉。Jack搂着他的腰，烟头被取下扔到地上，皮鞋抬起。</p><p>这么多天、这么多根烟，终于有一支烟的火星被踩灭了。</p><p>“想知道我在这个手榴弹里做了什么吗？”</p><p>“不想知道，明年你最好换个节目。”</p><p>“如果有明年，如果有，如果你没有躺在医院里，捂住自己的肺。”</p><p>Jack这样嘲讽着，却又摁下了打火机，伸到Joker嘴前。</p><p>至于刚刚那颗手榴弹的拉环，他也戴到了自己的无名指上。</p><p>他才不需要牧师帮他主持婚礼，他自己就行。</p><p>哥谭都是烂人，烂警察、烂牧师、烂商人，而他则是个好小丑。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>